When You Love Expect Disappointment
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: A rizzles love story but with an unexpected twist.
1. The Confession

A/N; This is my first ever fanfiction so let me know what you think in the reviews. Beta read by my brother; nibbles131.

Sitting at her desk in the Boston police department, Jane was twiddling her thumbs anxiously waiting for anything that could help her and the team on the investigation they were currently looking into. Jane thought back to the woman whom she had started to take a more than friendly interest in, she desperately wanted to express her feelings but she was afraid that like her previous relationships; it would end badly. She knew that deep down she couldn't conceal her growing feelings and recent rush of emotions she had been experiencing. She had to tell Maura how she really felt before the chance passed her by. She knew that the other woman well and how she kept her feelings closely guarded after a fling with an old flame had ended with him going to prison for murder.

This made things harder for Jane, she would hope that when she told Maura it shall go well and that she wouldn't run or it wouldn't affect their friendship in anyway. But for now she had to get back to the case at hand, she turned to her ex-partner; Vince Korsak and her current partner; Barry Frost and called out "I'm off home, call if you hear anything," and briskly left the room.

Making her way to the elevator; she decided that tonight would be the night that she would tell Maura her true feelings. Pressing the button she walked inside and impatiently tapped her foot on the metal floor, hearing the ding indicating she was on the ground floor she took a step forward and the doors opened as if they had sensed her presence. She passed the metal detector and opened the large glass doors of the entrance before her.

Taking a big gulp of cold air she stood still for a moment savouring the refreshing feeling tracing her body before slowly making her way to the car. Jane contemplated the thought of telling Maura her true feelings, every bad thought imaginable was racing through her mind: will it end our friendship? Will she end up hating me for this? After moments of thinking she plucked up the courage and stepped into the car. As she slowly turned the key into the ignition the radio came blasting through the tiny speakers slightly startling Jane, after composing herself she realised what the song was; Wanted by Hunter Hayes she instantly thought of Maura, the lyrics perfectly summed up what Jane was feeling. She knew she had to tell Maura how she felt so she made the drive to her house, it felt like a lifetime even though she had made the trip many times before but this time it was for a very different reason.

As she pulled up on the drive; the tyres wore underneath the gravel. Jane slowly made her way up to Maura's porch, her heart close to bursting out of her chest and she was filled with nerves. "Why am I so bloody nervous she's my best friend? I should be able to express how I feel" Jane muttered angrily under her breath whilst pounding her fist on the front door. A slight pause filled the atmosphere as Maura opened the door to greet Jane.

"Oh, hello Jane I wasn't expecting you to come over, I was just enjoying a glass of Chardonnay."

"Woah Maura, you look very different tonight I thought you would be wearing a bit more lets say, anyway I'm sorry I came over unexpectedly I just really need to talk to you about something and I needed to tell you in person rather than over the phone".

"Sorry Jane its what I usually wear when I'm having my quiet night in. I hope you don't mind if you do then I can take a moment to go and get changed into something more appropriate".

"no you don't have to do that Maura what your wearing is fine." They made their way into the kitchen and Maura went to the fridge and got a bottle of beer out for Jane; knowing it was her favourite alcoholic beverage and handed it to Jane.

Maura was wearing her satin red nightie with fine detailed lacing around the trim with her hair loosely hanging over her petite shoulders. A subtle baby pink lip gloss was applied and she opted for a light powder to give a bit of natural colour to her cheeks even though they were always a little rosy when she was in Jane's company. Whereas Jane was wearing her casual attire a baggy t shirt and her jogging bottoms. She didn't feel the need to apply much make up so just a touch of mascara did the job nicely. She knew Maura wouldn't mind what she wore or what she looked like.

Jane took a seat on Maura's rather posh red leather settee and made herself comfortable,while taking a moment to appreciate how amazing Maura looked without making it too obvious. Maura gently placed herself next to Jane on the settee and she could sense something wasn't quite right as Jane seemed very on edge. Maura slowly sipped her white wine while Jane was trying to ease her dry throat with the cool refreshing beer that gently trickled down her throat.

"Jane what's the matter you don't seem to be acting your normal self". Maura was terrified about what Jane's response might be as she looked rather nervous and she wasn't sure if she saw it right but Jane's hand was shaking slightly but she braced herself for whatever might come out of her mouth.

Breathing deeply trying to control her nerves in order not to worry Maura, Jane confessed her feelings, "Maura we're best friends and have been for years but my feelings for you have developed into something much stronger and I have so many emotions engulfing me that I don't fully understand yet."She paused for a moment hoping she wasn't terrifying her. "I'm deeply in love with you, I couldn't imagine my life without someone so beautiful, intelligent and amazing. I hope I haven't completely ruined things between us, but it was killing me trying to hold that inside. Jane could feel her cheeks flushing and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Maura didn't say anything for a moment and just looked shocked, Jane got more nervous she thought she had screwed things up and that Maura would tell her to leave but instead she placed her hand over Jane's and fixated her gaze onto Jane. "I had my suspicions but I didn't want to ask you directly just in case I misread the signals. But I've always known, I've seen they way you look at me and the way you intently watch me do my work like a fascinated child. My feelings for you Jane have become very strong too, I love you more than I have anyone before, I'm just scared that's all." She smiled at Jane reassuringly, she had waited so long to hear that from Jane and now she finally had.

A rush of relief surged over Jane's body all that worrying for nothing. Both Jane and Maura started intensely into each others beautiful eyes. Maura had a subtle amount of make up applied which perfectly complemented her skin tone. Jane loved the way Maura's hair fell so effortlessly and how she could make anything she said sound so intellectual. Maura couldn't stop herself from adoring Jane with her perfect muscular but feminine physique and her cheeky sarcastic humour. Maura slowly leaned in towards Jane softly planting a kiss on Jane's lips, they were soft and tender; just how she imagined them to feel, Maura let the kiss linger longer than expected, taking it slightly further without trying to make Jane feel uncomfortable.

Maura slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth and licked into her mouth moaning gently, her tongue rubbed against the brunette's. Maura could taste the slight bitter taste of beer on Jane's mouth but she didn't care, this was the moment she had been waiting for and it had finally happened. Jane gently nibbled on Maura's tongue making her giggle and blush darkly. Jane's arm wrapped around Maura's waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Their bodies fit together effortlessly as if they were made for one another and their cheeks both burned with desire and they both felt an unusual but pleasant warmth spreading throughout them both. Slowly Maura pulled away slightly breathless and her cheeks burning a dark red colour, she smiled at Jane who returned it with a cheeky grin. " I hope that wasn't too much it was just a spur of the moment action as they say and your lips were very lovely to kiss." Maura blushed even darker, laughing nervously.

" No Maura don't be silly that was perfect, even if it was slightly unexpected but I'm glad it was with you and not someone else. Jane looked at maura and gave her a reassuring smile. Jane quickly glanced at her watch and realised what the time was. "Shit, it's getting late and we both have work tomorrow afternoon." Jane pointed out slightly worried.

" Don't worry about that Jane if you want to, you could go back home to get a change of clothes for the morning and you can stay with me the night?" She suggested before quickly adding; "that's if you want to."

"Thank you Maur I would love that but its a bit late for me to go back home tonight so I'm sure you could find something in your closet that would be suitable for me." She looked at Maura and smiled again.

Both women had a delighted smile on their face, taking Jane's hand she led her into the bedroom where Jane began to slip out of her clothes, Maura looked at her and bit her lip; soon she would see her in all her glory and that would be a very good moment indeed. Maura climbed into her king size divan bed and Jane slipped in next to her lightly tapping her arm in order for Maura to budge up a bit. Maura turned over to look at Jane while doing so she wrapped her arm around Jane's waist while nestling her head on Jane's predominately bony chest. Jane could feel a heated tingling sensation washing over her body. They both knew their time together was always perfect and nothing could stop them from being happy, they both soon fell asleep holding their bodies close to each other.


	2. The Bathroom Experience

The Bathroom Experience

As her usual morning routine Maura reluctantly got out of bed, usually she wasn't bothered in how much sound she made but on this occasion she tried to be quiet to avoid disturbing Jane from her deep slumber. She planted a light kiss on her forehead before making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her love.

As Maura was in the kitchen Jane gradually awoke from her slumber, her eyes felt heavy, vision hazy and out of focus. She slowly rolled over to Maura's side of the bed to check the time on the alarm clock and realised it was only 8:30, much earlier than she initially thought. She wasn't used to waking up this late as she usually got up early to make sure she would be on time for work even if it was in the afternoon; she never did sleep that well.

She started running her fingers through the cream satin sheets feeling the fabric through her fingertips, the smell of Maura's sweet perfume still lingered on the duvet from the night before. Jane pressed her face into the bed and inhaled, she could smell the scent which she loved and thoughts of Maura ran through her mind. Still feeling slightly sleepy Jane managed to muster the energy to drag herself out of bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor as she stood up, and she began to walk out of the bedroom when the delicious smell of pancakes wafted though the apartment, making Jane's stomach growl violently, she quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen; the smell making her eager to tuck in.

Jane peered her head round the corner of the kitchen making sure she was silent as possible so Maura didn't see her, slowly sneaking up behind her Jane tightly wrapped her arms around Maura startling her slightly whilst whispering "hello beautiful" in her ear. Maura turned to Jane her eyes narrowing slightly trying not to smile, whilst slapping her arm jokingly.

"What was that for"? Jane smirked slightly.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me," Maura replied her cheeks warming slightly.

Jane had noticed a fresh pot of coffee was sitting on the table with a selection of fruit juices and an array of fruits and sauces for the pancakes. Jane was quite surprised that Maura had gone to such a effort for her.

"Sit down for breakfast before it gets cold", Maura politely said.

Jane grinned slightly as she took a seat at the table adding a couple of sugars to her coffee stirring it slowly, waiting for her breakfast.

Maura finished cooking the pancakes and doused them in maple syrup before serving them up to Jane just the way she liked them. She readily tucked into the pancakes, eating them quite quickly as she usually did which would probably end up in indigestion but they tasted so good that Jane didn't really care. A dribble of maple syrup began to trickle down her chin, which Maura happened to notice, leaning closer to Jane she gently ran her tongue upwards licking the syrup up before it ran off of her chin, Jane giggled softly and then stared into the other woman's dazzling hazel eyes and took a moment to admire her beauty. Maura slowly moved back and cupped her hands around the hot mug of tea and felt the warmth spread through the mug and into her hands and then she discreetly glanced over at Jane trying to hide the smile emerging on her face.

"What is it?" Maura asked curiously.

"Nothing Maur I just love looking at you that's all." Jane blushed and looked away.

Maura's eyes lightened up slightly and enjoyed the fact that she was in Jane's company. Both women took a moment without words to appreciate each other savouring the moments they had alone together as that was a rare thing, since family and work always found a way to ruin any moment they had alone together.

"Thank you for breakfast Maur it was wonderful." Jane smiled and licked her lips.

"Your very welcome Jane I am pleased you enjoyed it." Maura looked at her and returned the smile.

"I'm going to have a long soak in the bath, don't take to0 long in joining me". Jane winked and grinned cheekily at Maura, who looked at her and laughed.

Jane stomped dragging her feet along the Lino hallway, making her way into the bathroom. Maura sat in the kitchen listening to the movement of her lover and shaking her head; would that woman ever learn to walk without stamping holes in her floor? The room was surprisingly large and pure white almost clinical but it definitely summed up Maura's impeccable taste; Jane had been observing that everything was very particular almost to the point that it was OCD and very much like her work place; things exactly where they should be and everything sterile.

As she expected with the bathroom; everything had its place. There were stacks of expensive looking and smelling shampoos and body milks in a small little cupboard that sat on the wall, she took a moment to smell each individual lotion and wash product; all of which smelt delicious.

But there was also a few personal items that Jane spotted out of the corner of her eye. Belongings she didn't expect Maura to have, she always gave people the impression of being pretentious and sometimes a bit of a prude but not in this case. Sat on a small shelf attached to the wall below the mirror was a extensive collection of sex toys, dildos, vibrators and lubes of different flavours and kinds. This surprised Jane quite a bit and she felt slightly awkward looking at them for a moment but then she realised they would come in handy for later.

Hitting the light switch to dim the lights, Jane grabbed a handful of scented candles from the shelf and carefully lit them scattering them around the bathroom ready for when Maura decided to join her. The radio was playing one of her favourite nostalgic songs which tempted her to dance but she thought twice about it just in case Maura walked in; which would be very embarrassing since she couldn't dance and only did it in the comfort of her own home when she knew that there wasn't any chance of her being walked in on. Perching herself on the edge of the whirlpool bath Jane turned both gold plated taps simultaneously letting the water level increase; steam almost instantly began to rise filling the room with wet warm goodness.

Jane grabbed one of Maura's favourite bath milks generously letting the liquid ripple between the water whilst steam was emerging over the windows; making them go a light grey colour and drops of water to condense on the panes.

A pungent smell of champagne and berries filled Jane's nose relaxing her; the smell was almost edible, she told herself to ask Maura where she bought all this stuff. Checking the temperature of the water Jane proceeded to turn off the taps while avoiding getting her clothes wet. The bathroom was now like a luxurious sauna, filled with steam and slightly foggy just how she liked it.

Jane rolled her tatty grey jumper over her toned stomach and above her head throwing it on the floor in the corner. She leant over slightly pulling her shorts off just leaving her in a sports bra and little else. Letting the heat rush over her body making her skin tingle in anticipation, Jane slipped the rest of her clothing off. Putting one foot after the other Jane gently slid herself into the steamy liquid making her jump slightly from the shock of the temperature. Bubbles smothered Jane's body making her skin feel smooth and cleansed. Jane slid deeper into the bath letting her toes rub over the taps gently the liquid slowly dripping over them. In a state of total relaxation Jane didn't realise the door had creaked open until she heard a voice that she recognised too well. Taking a few moments to look at Jane taking in all of her beauty, Maura nervously asked "can I join you?"

Jane grinned devilishly "I thought you would never ask." Her voice was huskier than usual causing Maura to bite her lip, she loved how Jane could make her feel this way. The feeling of intense desire which bloomed deep inside her and moved through her entire body; but only she had been able to make her feel like this; with previous relationships there had never been this feeling and she embraced all aspects of it.

She stepped closer and began to unbutton the navy blue silk blouse that she was wearing letting it effortlessly slide off her body. Jane watched memorised by the sight of her lover stripping down. She placed her hands round the seam of her trousers slowly pulling them down slightly teasing Jane while doing it. Her bra and knickers following shortly after. Maura gracefully stepped into the bath being careful not to fall on Jane even though she probably wouldn't of minded.

Sliding in-between Jane's leg Maura made herself comfortable pressing her back against Jane's perfectly shaped stomach. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around Maura letting their fingers interlock with each other like a perfectly fitted jigsaw piece. The heat of the bathwater was quite intense but it was a feeling that she relished. Maura rested her head on the curve of Jane's shoulder looking into her gorgeous brown eyes thinking how lucky she was to have a woman like Jane by her side but this thought was soon interrupted by Jane's teasing. She always knew the best ways to tease her as it was something she did quite often and this time was definitely not any different. She leaned and whispered in Maura's ear. " You're so fucking sexy, I am going to make you so wet for me." Maura bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation blushing heavily at the thought of it. "Oh Jane I need you so badly" Maura responded slightly breathless, she hadn't realised until now just how bad she had needed her touch.

Jane could tell she was loving it and continued. "Soon you'll be screaming my name, but not until your clean" a slight smirk spread across Jane's face.

Maura turned slightly to glare at her "you get me all hot and bothered just to make me wait, I should have you arrested for that" she tried to glare more but ended up grinning.

" Arrested for what? Not letting you come yet?" Jane laughed.

Maura could feel Jane's warm breath lingering over the back of her neck making her shudder slightly. Jane started to plant small kisses on Maura's neck making each one linger slightly longer the warmth and the softness of her lips felt perfect against Maura's ivory skin. she moaned slightly in response to Jane's touch craving her more every time. Their were bodies hot and wet, skin to skin contact pressed against each other. Jane traced her hands over Maura's tender and perk body, sending tingles all over her.

Caressing Maura's perfectly shaped breasts, she rubbed over her erect pink nipples making them stiffer as she rolled them between her fingertips, this caused Maura to moan insatiably. "Jane jesus fuck make me come now I want to be screaming your name for all the neighbours to hear." Her voice was almost pleading with Jane.

Not needing to be told twice Jane's hands started to wander further down Maura's body her long fingers running down her soft silky skin. Jane's thumb rubbed over Maura's juicy, wet sex pressing down harder making her hips jolt forward in excitement her legs clenching together slightly. Adding more pressure over her clit Jane turned up the intensity, two fingers penetrated into Maura slipping deep into her sex eventually reaching her G spot making Maura plead for more. Jane pulled out her fingers slowly, deciding to face Maura making things a little more interesting. She pulled the red head in closer towards her their bodies intertwined with each other. Jane pushed her hips into Maura making circular motions hips aggressively grinding together. Maura had never felt so much pleasure from someone before; her heartbeat was racing and her stomach was doing somersaults. Her eyes widened as Jane carried on pleasing her. Doing it harder and harder Maura couldn't help but scream Jane's name. A sudden release of energy came from her finally climaxing, what an amazing feeling it was.

Jane grinned at her and then suddenly Maura's lips thrashed against Jane's, her tongue slipping deep into her mouth making it hard to breathe, Jane bit her tongue in response, both of them feeling the intense pleasure coursing through their bodies. Maura took deep licks into the dark haired woman's mouth hungrily, she desperately just wanted to taste every inch of Jane.

Maura massaged her hands over the other woman's small but well shaped breasts, teasing her nipples with her thumb whilst continuing to kiss Jane. Maura then pulled her mouth away from Jane's, the dark haired woman's lips were red and slightly swollen from the franticness of their kissing and Maura then moved downwards licking and nipping at her throat as she made her way pass her collar bones and down to her breasts. Placing her mouth over her hard nipple, she bit down gently teasing it between her teeth and tongue, she then moved over to the over nipple, repeating what she had just done. Jane kept pushing into her mouth and moaning loudly, her hand met Maura's hair and she began to tug hard but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Fuck me now" Jane demanded in a dominating tone. Delighted by what had been said Maura decided to try something that was completely new to her she reached over and grabbed the 8 inch dildo; it was a pastel pink colour, with lumps and bumps; designed to make the pleasure more intense. What surprised Jane was the size; it was long and wide enough to feel real good without being uncomfortable. That was definitely one of Maura's favourite toys; one because of the size but also because of the bumps it always managed to make it hornier than any other toy she had used previous.

She sucked on it slightly making it moist ready to enter Jane. It was then pushed into Jane's smoking hot sex making her utter Maura's name and hold onto her. She slowly slid it in and out of Jane's sex making her extra wet, her sex pulsating with pleasure.

Maura indicated for Jane to sit on the edge of the bath, the dark haired woman stood up slightly shakily and sat back down on the edge, her legs spread wide for Maura. She pressed her hand over Jane's stomach and slid her head down towards Jane's sex. Placing her mouth over her clit Maura ran her tongue along it, tenderly sucking on it causing Jane to shout Maura's name loudly. Jane could feel her muscles tightening, her hands strongly gripping the edge of the bath tub; turning her knuckles white.

She could feel a sudden change in her body a strong and intense feeling which she couldn't contain any longer, orgasming Jane let out a much bigger scream and slowly went quiet struggling to catch her breath, she had never got that feeling from anyone else before. Both women took a moment to get their breath back from all the immense pleasure they had felt.

"Oh my god Maura that was amazing, I've never felt like that before with anyone." She was still slightly breathless and slid back down into the water, her face slightly flushed.

"Yes it was quite amazing for me too Jane I'm glad I had that experience with you." Maura smiled brightly at the other woman and Jane returned it. They pulled each other in close hugging tightly and relaxing gently with each other. both women simultaneously uttered the words "I love you."

A/N: This was my first ever attempt at writing smut; but luckily my beta/brother; nibbles131 was able to help me out. Let me know what you thought in the reviews!


	3. The Invitation

The invitation

Throwing on anything that was decent Jane grabbed a pair of old grey jogging bottoms and quickly jumped into them, following a sports bra and a baggy white t shirt; the nearest thing to her that was clean. She ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair tying it up keeping it away from her face.

As like most mornings Jo Friday was getting very impatient waiting for her walk and made sure Jane knew it. She started barking constantly, while staring at Jane hoping it would grab her attention. Getting agitated by her barking Jane grabbed her short black lead and attached it to her collar eventually shutting her up.

Unlocking the front door, as she anticipated the weather was bitterly cold and there was a slight breeze hitting her face causing her cheeks to flush slightly and tingle, there was also ice covering most of the pavements and some of the road. Shutting the door behind her Jane made her way down the block, as she walked further on Jo Friday happened to see a cat so she yanked Jane forward running towards the cat.

Before Jane could get a better grip to hold her back she lost her footing and slipped over, collapsing to the floor her bony knee hitting the hard and icy ground. The only thing Jane could think of doing was screaming at Jo Friday and whistling hoping she would hear her and come back. As Jane looked down she noticed that her knee was cut open and bleeding quite a lot. Luckily she had some tissues in her pocket to try and stop the bleeding a lot."Great this is all I need, a lost dog and a butchered knee," Jane muttered to herself. She managed to pick herself up and hobbled down the street towards the neighbour's house hoping she would see Jo Friday. Instead Maura turned up, she was wearing her usual tight running gear and to Jane's amazement she was holding on to Jo Friday.

"Where did she get to? I was going to look for her I ended up slipping on the ice."

Listening to what Jane had said Maura began to giggle slightly at the thought of her slipping.

"What are you laughing for, have you seen the state of my knee because of that stupid dog." Jane said trying to not to smile.

"Yes Jane I did happen to notice, if we go back to your apartment then I can clean it up for you and see if there is any real damage done."

"Thank you Maura that sounds good, I love you, I hope you know that." Jane cheekily winked at Maura.

"I love you too Jane," Maura smiled warmly.

As they slowly made their way back to the apartment Jane couldn't stop looking at Maura admiring how lovely she looked, her lustrous hair, slightly swaying in the breeze, her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and the running but she still looked beautiful. Jane didn't know what she did to deserve her but one thing she did know; was that she was going to let her go.

Getting into the apartment Maura grabbed the first aid kit that was in the cupboard and began cleaning up Jane's knee, Making sure she was gentle as she didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary, began wiping the blood away from the wound.

Handing her a couple of painkillers to ease the pain Jane smiled at Maura appreciating everything she does for her.

"Luckily Jane there's no serious damage it's just superficial so you'll be fine." She looked up and smiled.

"Thank god, at least we don't have to go to work until later on." Jane smiled back at her.

"Yes that's true Jane; I'll put some coffee on."

Jane carefully placed herself on the settee resting her ankle on a pillow helping relieve some of the pressure.

Pouring the piping hot coffee into Jane's favourite mug Maura could tell there was something wrong with Jane other than her bad ankle. Tapping her skeletal fingers on the pillow Jane's anxiety about later was increasing.

"Jane what's wrong apart from your ankle?" The concern was definitely present within her voice.

"Well I think we need to tell my ma about you and me I'm just worried about how she will react."

Maura placed her hand over Jane's and looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile "You're mother is more understanding than you give her credit for, I think when we go to work we should invite her round." Maura smiled at Jane, the dark haired woman thought about this for a moment before coming up with an extra idea "I could cook!" She looked at Maura who looked at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Sorry? I thought you said you were going to cook" Maura burst out into laughter holding onto the arm of the settee for support. She slowly stopped and then realised that Jane was being serious. "Wait you were being serious?" She stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye and spoke "well I-I suppose you could?" She smiled at Jane who nodded and smiled, Maura then sat down next to her.

Maura scooted up close to Jane wrapping her arm around her comforting her, in her time of need. Jane grinned widely feeling the warmth of Maura's body next to hers and their hands interlocking with each other. After resting for a couple of hours Jane felt less swelling in her ankle the pain being relived slightly. Glancing over at the clock Maura realised it wasn't long until they had to start work. Moving her arm off Jane, she gathered her things together ready for work. Jane slowly stood up trying not to put too much weight on her ankle and made a flask of coffee ready to take with her. Making their way to the car Maura decided that it would be better if she drove. The distance from work wasn't that far from their house so it didn't take too long to get there.

As they turned up at the Boston police department both of them stepped out of the car. Jane cautiously made her way into the café to quickly see her mother, while Maura fixed her hair and make up in the car mirror before she made her way in slowly after Jane. As usual Angela was busy washing dishes and taking orders from Stanley. Every time she saw Jane it always made her day.

"Hello sweetie, how are you today?" She smiled at her daughter clearly very happy to see her.

"Hey Ma, I'm good how are you?"

"I'm very well Maura mentioned that there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes would you like to come over to Maura's for dinner as we have something we need to discuss with you?" Jane was slightly nervous and hoped it didn't show in her voice.

"Yes Jane that sounds lovely what time should I come over?"

"Let's say about 8, I have to go now so I will talk to you later." Jane threw her arms around her mother hugging her tightly before she left.

Angela smiled for a moment then threw the tea cloth over her left shoulder and huffed under her breath slightly knowing she had to get back to the cash register before Stanley caught her gossiping.

Jane made her way upstairs to the office. She was greeted with a polite welcoming by Korsak although she couldn't say the same for frost. "What happened to your knee?" Frost simply asked trying not to smile.

"Well Jo Friday decided to drag me across the floor to get to a cat, the stupid dog." Her face didn't show any sign of amusement and she knew exactly what was coming up next.

"Oh right," Frost couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Yeah very funny isn't it, now you've had a good laugh can you tell me what case we are investigating so we can get on with some work," Jane requested in a slightly angered tone.

"It's a very high profile case, its something we have never had before. There is a man that is cutting peoples faces off and taking their identity so they can't be recognised. He is wanted for a number of other crimes and he is very dangerous so we have to be very careful." Frost's face was grim.

Jane paused for a moment in utter shock, this is the first time she had ever heard of anything like that before and then her mouth dropped slightly horrified by what she heard and it made her more than determined to find out who it was.

"Okay thank you Frost, I will let Maura know."

Jane swigged the rest of her coffee and made her way downstairs. As per usual Maura had herself elbow deep in work. Waiting for Maura to finish what she was doing, Jane hovered by the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minutes I didn't want to disturb you."

Maura smiled cheekily then invited Jane into the room.

"We have a very high profile case that needs investigating but it could be more challenging to any that we have been used to." She said seriously.

"Why Is that?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well there is a man that is cutting peoples faces off and stealing their identity so they can't be recognised. He is wanted for a chain of other crimes which include rape so we have to be extremely careful".

"Oh that is awful Jane."

"I know Maura I need you to come with me in a minute to help me investigate some of the victims bodies"

"Of course Jane I will just get the rest of the team set up."

"Okay I will meet you downstairs in the café."

Maura grabbed her things together and locked her office door before making her way downstairs to the café. As she entered the café Jane smiled intently, causing Maura to blush slightly.

"Are you ready then Maura?"

"Yes as ready as I'll ever be Jane."

The pair took a slow walk to the car preparing themselves for what they might have to face. As Jane's knee was still bad Maura took control and decided it was best for her to drive. Jane placed her hand over Maura's reassuring her that everything was going to be all right and to help prepare her for the case. Maura gently stroked her thumb over Jane's hand making her giggle slightly. As they approached the crime scene Jane strolled out of the car in a brash fashion then opened the door for Maura.

"Thank you Jane," Maura smiled warmly.

"You're welcome Maura."

Making sure she had her gloves on; Jane followed Maura as she proceeded to the victim's body. Maura loomed over the body for a few minutes horrified by what she could see. Taking a closer look at the body Maura noticed it was in a pretty bad way. She would have to use their dental records to identify the body. Someone had gone to great lengths to conceal the identity and it made both Jane and Maura even more curious. She began to examine the body and came across a wound on the neck which she bent down to look at in more detail, there was a large gash going from one ear to the other almost like some sort of sick joke. "The wound is very precise and looks like it has been done with a surgical tool; most likely a scalpel."

Realising what Maura meant Jane asked "you mean it's a professional?"

"Yes Jane this definitely wasn't done by an amateur they knew what they were doing maybe a doctor or a surgeon someone of that profession."

Jane paused for a moment horrified by what she had heard; the thought that automatically entered her thoughts was Hoyt.

Jane quickly grabbed her mobile and dialled the Boston police department to talk to Frost and Korsak

"Hi Frost its Jane, I have an update on the case and it's important," the sound of panic filled Jane's voice.

"Jane calm down, what is it?"

"Well the mutilation wasn't done by an amateur Maura says it's a professional, see what you can find out about Hoyt." She said worried.

"We will get on it straight away and let you know if we find anything."

"Thank you." She then hung up.

Maura looked at Jane slightly puzzled as to why she was so on edge and panicking.

"Jane what's wrong," Maura grabbed her arm and looked her directly in the eye.

"It looks like something Hoyt would do what if he escaped prison and is after me again? Jane's eyes started to fill up and her voice was shaky.

Jane sat on the ground contemplating what would happen if Hoyt had escaped. Maura placed herself down on the floor close to Jane. She wrapped her arm around Jane comforting her and pulled a tissue from her pocket wiping the tears from her eyes making her mascara run.

Jane felt a vibrating in her pocket as her phone rang she quickly reached to answer it and it was Korsak and Frost.

"Jane we did as you asked and I'm sorry to tell you what we found isn't good; you might want to prepare yourself."

"What is it?"

"Well Hoyt managed to stab one of the officers and escaped and they're not sure where he is, we aren't trying to worry you Jane but we thought you should know."

"Okay thanks for letting me know."

Jane turned to look at Maura "Its bad news Maur."

"Jane I'm so sorry we are going to do everything we can to catch him and we wont let him touch you."

"I know you will Maura, that's why I love you so much." She weakly smiled.

"I love you too Jane, but you have to promise me you'll stay strong and we will solve this together okay".

Jane always felt uplifted by Maura's positive attitude to different situations. The rest of the team bagged up the body ready to take it back to the department for investigating and evidence. Jane consoled herself and put her hand in Maura's as they made their way back to the car. Approaching the police department Jane was terrified about what extra information Korsak and Frost might have found, but she tried to push this to the back of her mind and put a brave face on for Maura. Walking into the office Korsak and Frost were very sympathetic with Jane considering everything she had been through before.

"Hello Jane, how are you feeling?" Korsak politely asked

"I'm better thank you Korsak, I think I'm done for the day and I could do with a stiff drink, let me know if you have any big leads."

"Will do Jane try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

Jane briskly made her way downstairs and popped her head round the corner to let Maura know she was going home.

"I'm off now Maura, you coming to the dirty robber with me I could do with a drink."

"Of course Jane I just need to finish this off, I will meet you in the car."

Jane was so relieved that the day was finally over, and at least she had someone to go home with. After a good 20 minutes Maura had finished and accompanied Jane to the dirty robber. Sitting down on the soft leather booth Jane ordered herself a pint of cold beer and Maura had a glass of white wine as usual. Both women sighed as the day had finally come to an end.


	4. The Awkward Dinner

The Awkward Dinner

Jane was standing in front of the stove, the steam floating away from the saucepan and the delicious scent of Italian herbs wafted throughout the kitchen as she stirred the sauce for her spaghetti alla puttanesca. Maura was watching intently, making sure that she didn't end up burning everything like she usually did.

Taking a seat while keeping her beady eye on Jane, Maura inhaled the enticing smell that was drifting around the kitchen. The auburn haired woman poured herself a large glass of sauvignon blanc. Glancing over at the time both women realised they only had 30 minutes until Angela was due to come over. Jane carefully placed a lid on the sauce tilting it to one side allowing the steam to escape slightly. They both made their way into the bedroom to get changed; Jane opted for a pair of plain black trousers and a crisp white blouse where Maura chose a red slim fitted dress which hugged her curves and accentuated her figure. Her hair loosely wrapped over her shoulders and complemented her ivory skin tone. Making their way back into the kitchen the brunette quickly rushed over to the sauce which was bubbling away. Leaning into the saucepan a large bubble of sauce splashed onto her top.

"Jesus Christ, that's hot," she shouted at the top of her voice. Maura turned away slightly trying to avoid laughing at Jane. "You better not be laughing at me Maura, I don't have time to change now." The brunette was not looking impressed and narrowed her eyes when Maura was clearly holding back a laugh. "Of course I'm not I wouldn't dream of it." She bit her lip holding in her laugh but Jane could see it perfectly. A moment later there was a loud knock at the door which caused both women to look at each other anxiously worried about what events could unravel later in the evening. Taking a deep breath Jane answered the door. "Hello Jane, its so nice of you to invite me for dinner" she then looked down at Jane and noticed the stain. " Erm Janie, you have a bit of a stain on your top." Angela smiled to herself slightly. "Hi Ma, Its good to see you." She gestured for her to come in and opened the door wider and stepped out of the way allowing her access."Hello Maura, you look very nice and dinner smells amazing." She smiled at the auburn haired lady.

"Thank you Angela, you look just as lovely and surprisingly Jane decided to cook dinner."

Angela paused for a moment in shock of the thought of Jane actually cooking. Maura poured her a glass of wine while she made herself comfortable on the settee.

The auburn haired woman made herself comfortable next to Angela. She could feel her stomach churning plagued by the thoughts of how she might react. A familiar burning smell began to emerge throughout the kitchen and the dark haired woman was flapping and getting into a panic over the stove. She grabbed the nearest tea towel in order to try and reduce some of the steam coming from the pots. "What's going on Jane, I can smell burning." Maura asked worryingly.

"As per usual I've managed to burn the dinner, the sauce is ruined and the pasta is overcooked." Jane threw the sauce down the sink and rifled through the drawers trying to find a takeaway menu. "Looks like we will be having a takeaway then," Maura pointed out trying to hold back the laughter. "Yeah it looks that way, I will let you cook next time." She smiled at her and sighed looking at the mess. "Yes that would be a sensible idea Jane," Maura said teasingly.

As it was getting late Jane apologised to her mother about dinner and grabbed the phone to call the Chinese. Seeing as the dinner was going to take about 30 minutes Jane slouched into the armchair and put the television on in order to keep everyone entertained. An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments.

Maura glanced over at her girlfriend trying to indicate that she should say something to make the situation less awkward. Angela looked directly at her daughter and noticed she seemed very on edge as she was fidgeting a lot something she did when she was nervous. "Are you okay my love, you seem a bit unnerved." Angela was concerned and it showed in her voice."No I'm fine Ma, just want the dinner to hurry up as I'm bloody starving." Angela smiled warmly at her and was reminiscing about how far she has come in life and how she has done well for herself.

After what seemed like a lifetime there was a loud knock at the door which startled Jo Friday and made her bark. Jane leapt out of the chair and rushed over to answer the door. As she opened the door a short stumpy man stood there holding a big brown bag full of goodies. Jane reached deep into her pocket and exchanged the money for the Chinese. Jane closed the door firmly and placed the Chinese on the table being careful not to drop anything on the floor as Jo Friday had her beady little eyes on the brown bag.

Maura laid the table while Jane served the food, Angela could sense tension in the air and knew something strange was going on but couldn't put her finger on it. As Jane sat down they all tucked into their meal the smell wafting throughout the house making Jo Fridays nose twitch. Jane swallowed hard and placed her hand over Maura's making her eyes widen slightly. Angela paused for a moment slightly stunned by what she was witnessing. But she bit her tongue in order to let them explain. "What's going on between you two?" She asked curiously. "Well Ma we were waiting for the right moment to tell you, and we thought now was the right time, we're together and madly in love." She looked nervous awaiting her response. "Well Janey if I'm being honest I had a feeling there was something happening between you two, but you have my blessing you are perfect together." She beamed from ear to ear.

"How did you guess?" Both women asked simultaneously.

"I've seen the way you look at each other, there's so much love in your eyes and the way you act around each other." Maura squeezed Jane's hand smiling intently. Angela wasn't a woman to be against many things and she could see how happy her daughter was with Dr Isles so she wasn't one to stand in the way. Angela paused in thought for a moment "Have you told your mother about your relationship with Jane?" She looked at Maura curiously.

"No I haven't Angela she's meant to be coming back from her trip to New York in a few days so when I get the chance to I will speak to her." She smiled at Jane's mother warmly. Jane glared at her mother trying to suggest that she shouldn't be so nosy. Angela just smiled in response.

A/N: Tell me what you thought in the reviews and sorry for the delay!


	5. The catch up

The Catch Up

Maura stared at the body intensely noticing that the victim had extensive bruises over her thighs and legs which suggested to Maura that there was a struggle between her and her attacker. She took samples from her private areas and made sure to get the samples tested for semen traces. The young female had a very wide wound on her neck, it travelled from side to the other. Inspecting the wound closer using magnification she observed the carotid arteries and the jugular had all been severed in the attack, the cut was very precise almost as if a professional had done it; there was no possible way a novice could have done this. She went back to the most unusual injury; her face. The skin on the face had been removed revealing the muscle underneath; someone had gone to great lengths to conceal their identity, even going as far as destroying the fingers on both hands preventing any fingerprints.

Without identification Maura estimated her to be 16 based on her bone structure and the way her body looked. Marks on the wrists also raised thoughts that the victim had been sexually assaulted and she made sure to record this all and to get the swab samples tested as soon as possible.

The auburn haired woman thought to herself how someone could be so cruel to such a young girl that had her whole life ahead of her. Maura let out a deep sigh and reached over the table to look through the notes she had made. Whoever had done this knew what they were doing and made sure they didn't leave any of their own evidence on the victim. This would make it even harder for both women to solve the case. As Maura carried on investigating the body a loud knock echoed through the room and the one person she didn't expect to see on the other side was her mother, Constance.

Turning her head slowly the familiar face smiled back at Maura although she didn't reciprocate the same response. Her mouth was open in surprise, it was one thing that she was at her work but she wasn't due to be back from New York for another three days.

"Mother what are you doing here? You're meant to be in New York for another 3 days." The look of utter shock spread across her face. "Well that's a charming way to greet your mother isn't it Maura darling?" She looked at her daughter questionably. "I'm just surprised that's all, how comes your home so early, is Dad okay?" Maura was slightly concerned; it wasn't like her mother to come home early from her holidays. "Your father is fine darling, I wanted to come home early to see my daughter is that such a bad thing, we haven't had a catch up in a while." Constance made her way over to Maura and they both embraced in a long lasting hug. Her mother placed a kiss on her warm cheek.

Both women took a moment to share the happy moment seeing as Maura didn't get to see her mother that much she saw it as she might as well make the most of it. "Mother I have work I need to finish up here, but I could meet you later for dinner then we could have a proper catch up." She smiled at Constance, it wasn't often they got to have talks with them both being busy but Maura always enjoyed them.

"That sounds lovely sweetheart, I will call you later." She smiled warmly at Maura. "Goodbye for now mother." Maura showed her mother the way out of the room and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and waved her goodbye until later.

Maura grabbed her files, notes and made her way upstairs to update Jane on her findings. Pressing the button to enter the elevator Maura rubbed her hands down her skirt in order to smooth out any creases and checked her hair and makeup before she got to the top floor of the department. The ping of the elevator startled Maura slightly and she made her way out of the elevator.

Jane was sat at her desk sipping her steaming black coffee. The familiar tapping sound of Maura's heels filled the corridor; Jane knew instantly who would be the next person to enter the department. As Maura entered the room Jane glanced up over her mound of paperwork and took a moment to look at Maura who looked so breathtaking, her hair loosely falling over her chest and her outfit hugged every part of her body perfectly.

Jane stood up and pushed her chair under and gave her girlfriend a quick hug. Both women could hear frost wolf whistling in the background with a cheeky smirk on his face. "What you smirking at frost?"Jane asked in a sharp tone.

"I'm guessing you two are together now? I knew it wouldn't be long."A big grin spread across his face. "Yes we are, we are very happy together and I don't care what anyone thinks." Jane said very proudly. Korsak smiled widely and realised how happy both Jane and Maura were.

Maura handed her findings to frost and stopped for a moment to make Jane aware of her plans for later. "Jane I'm meeting my mother later for dinner as we have a lot to talk about, is it al-right if you sort something out for your dinner?"

"Yeah that's fine with me Maur; you better get back to work Dr Isles." Jane smirked slightly and gave Maura a gentle kiss on the lips before she made her way back downstairs.

Making her way back into the morgue, Maura glanced over at the clock and realised what the time was and she only had 40 minutes until she was meeting her mother for dinner. She gathered her things and alerted Suzie that she was on her way home. Making her way out of the department Maura checked to make sure she had everything and briskly walked over to her car. The auburn haired woman always made sure she was dressed for any occasion so she didn't have to worry about rushing home to get changed. Driving into town Maura saw a text come up on her phone which was from her mother it read;

Hello Maura, I'm waiting at le Valle Blanche I will see you soon.

That sounds lovely mother I will see you there shortly.

Maura carried on driving for a bit longer and turned on the radio in order to try and calm her nerves. Her mother was always quite reserved and could be slightly uptight at times so Maura couldn't help but wonder about how she would react when she finds out about her and Jane.

Pulling up outside the restaurant Maura found a parking space just outside where her mother's car was parked. Stepping out of the car she inhaled a deep breath and buttoned up the top part of her blouse and made sure she looked presentable for her mother. Making her way into the restaurant Maura saw her mother sat in a quiet area that was carefully lit and offered tranquillity. She slowly approached the table where her mother was sitting and as she expected she had ordered her favourite drink; a cosmopolitan.

"Hello darling, you look beautiful I love the blouse you opted for." Maura smiled brightly accepting the compliment that her mother gave her. "Hello mother you look lovely as well, thank you for ordering me a drink."Both women took a large sip of their drinks and browsed the menu to see what delights were on offer.

"The herb encrusted salmon sounds delightful," Maura said with a smile. "Yes dear I think that's what I might have it does sound rather scrumptious." Maura looked deep into her mother's blue eyes and realised how happy she was to be spending time with her daughter, this worried Maura even more that her mother might resent her for the decisions she had made.

She placed her hand over her mothers in order to reassure her before she said anything."Mother there is something I need to tell you about me and Jane." Maura's expression changed to that of worry. "What is it Maura darling has something bad happens between you two?" Constance knew Maura better than she thought and could always tell when something was troubling her daughter.

"No of course not mother it's nothing like that, the truth is I haven't been completely honest with you. I have always had feelings for Jane and she feels the same way about me too and we're a couple and we are trying to make our friendship more of a relationship, I just hope I can have your blessing." She looked at her Mother with a small smile, Constance was accepting of many things and she hoped this would be one of them.

Maura noticed the change in her mother's face her eyes widened slightly and her brow was slightly more frowned that usual. She could only hope that her mother's response would be something good rather than bad.

Her mother was silent for a few moments and Maura just assumed she was taking a moment to let it sink in. "I'm not sure what to say Maura, this has come as a bit of a shock if I'm being honest with you, I always thought you liked men and I imagined you to get married one day and start a family," she paused for a moment and then added; "but if Jane makes you happy then that's all I hope for you and you have my blessing."

Maura smiled in relief and she pulled her mother close and gave her a warm hug. Both women smiled brightly and she hadn't thought about it until now but she was extremely glad her mother was accepting because she was everything to Maura and without her approval she wasn't sure what she would do. As the waitress came over and asked them what they wanted they both decided on the salmon, the waitress wrote down their order and with a bright smile she walked off to place the order.

Maura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and quickly checked it just in case it was something important. She knew her mother wouldn't mind as she knew how important her work was.

The text read 'Hey Maur, I hope your having a nice time with your mum, just wanted to let you know that's won't be home until late as I going to stay at work for a bit to try and get some of the paperwork sorted out. See you later love J.'

With a smile on her face she typed a reply; 'Hello Jane, I'm having a lovely time with my mother, thank you for letting me know I will be home earlier than you so I will see you later, try not to work too hard I love you too M.'

As the food arrived both women readily tucked into their food and enjoyed the good wine that was suggested to accompany the fish. They were silent during the meal, both just being glad to be in each other company.

When they had finished, the table was cleared. Looking down at her watch; Maura noticed it was getting late; she paid for the bill and noticed her mother didn't have a hotel room booked for the night. "You can stay at mine tonight if you want to mother?" She smiled at her mother. "I would love to Maura, thank you." She smiled gratefully at her daughter and stood up.

Maura stood up also both women linked arms and made their way out of the restaurant and to Maura's car being careful not to have an accident. Maura opened the door and helped her mother into the passenger seat while she made her way to the driver's seat. Seeing as Maura's house wasn't that far the journey home was short and pleasant.

Pulling up on the drive they both made their way out of the car and made the way to the front door, Maura pushed the key through the door. Bass was patiently waiting by the door ready to be given his evening meal. Maura greeted him as she always did and placed some food down for him. Her mother put on a pot of coffee while Maura made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Do you have sugar in your coffee?" Constance called out to her daughter. "Yes please mother just one." She can hear the coffee machine making its usual noise and then the sound of a spoon chinking against the cup. Constance made her way over the cream settee and handed the steaming mug of coffee to Maura who gladly received it.

Sitting herself on the sofa Constance turned to face her daughter and rested her head on her arm. "Where's young Jane tonight then, I thought she might have made an appearance this evening." She asked curiosity evident in her voice. "She has a lot of work to do; she said she would be home later than me so hopefully I will get to see her before I go to bed." She sounded sad but didn't show it in her face which was all smiles. "That's a shame darling it would of been nice to have a chat with my possible daughter in law." Upon hearing that her mouth opened a little and she jokingly slapped her mother's arm who let out a laugh.

Both women knew they had to get some sleep sooner or later so they both said their good nights and made their way in to bed. Maura reluctantly made her way into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror for a few moments and realised she would probably be spending the night alone. After getting herself ready for bed Maura walked into her bedroom and snuggled herself into the duvet, the crisp white sheets running over her skin, it was so comfortable and almost perfect but the only thing that was missing was Jane.

It was 2 am and Jane decided it was time to call it a night and made her way home to Maura. She always kept a spare key in her car just in case she needed it; she quietly opened the back door and made sure she locked it behind her. She kicked off her shoes and tossed them to one side so on one would end up tripping over them in the morning. She unloaded her hands and placed the piles of paperwork on the side ready to look at when she had some sleep.

Jane tiptoed into her and Maura's bedroom quietly in order not to wake her. She gently pulled back the covers and slid herself next to Maura. She felt her nudge slightly but realised she hadn't woken her. She wrapped her arm around the other woman and pulled herself in close. She quietly whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for coming home so late, I love you." And then closed her eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	6. Throwback

Throwback (Part One)

Jane never was a morning person but as the sunlight crept through the cream curtains her eyes began to adjust to the change, slowly rolling over making sure not to wake her girlfriend the darker haired woman glanced over at the alarm and saw it was eight o'clock.

Seeing as she couldn't sleep there was no point in staying in bed tossing and turning. Reluctantly she pulled back the covers and threw on one of her old BPD t shirts and sleepily made her way into the kitchen. Jane filled up the coffee filter and rifled through Maura's cupboard trying to find the biggest mug possible.

While Jane was in the kitchen Maura eventually stirred from the deep slumber she was in, stretching her arm across the bed she patted the mattress and realised her lover wasn't next to her. This confused Maura slightly as Jane was never a morning person. Gradually pulling herself out of bed the auburn haired woman stumbled down the hallway into the kitchen where she saw Jane.

Maura was still wearing her long sleeved silk sleeping gown from last night and her mess of auburn hair draped over her shoulders. Sneaking up behind Jane she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Jane turned around to face her lover and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Morning beautiful, you're up early, your usually still in bed snoring," Maura chuckled to herself slightly. Jane slapped her arm jokingly and grinned slightly. "Oi cheeky, I couldn't sleep so I didn't see the point in staying in bed."

"Oh okay Jane". Maura rubbed her hand over Jane's arm before making her way to the kettle to make herself a drink.

Jane smiled at Maura and made her way to the bathroom so she could grab a quick shower before work. Jane stripped out of her BPD t shirt and carefully stepped into the shower; the tap squeaked as the hot water poured out of the shower head and trailed over Jane's body. Each droplet of water caressing every inch of her skin, Jane shuddered under the feeling of warm water and how sensational it felt.

She reached over for the strawberry scented shampoo and massaged it over each strand of her raven coloured hair. Her body was lathered in sweet smelling shower gel. The thoughts of the case couldn't escape her mind and all she could think about was the night she encountered with Hoyt.

Jane slid down the shower wall and curled herself into the corner. She wrapped her arms around her legs and couldn't help but let out all the pain. After a few moments of crying Jane mustered the energy to get out of the shower. As she stepped out a rush of cold air hit her naked body, she grabbed the pink Egyptian cotton towel that was hanging next to the sink and wrapped it around herself. Making her way into the bedroom Jane could hear footsteps behind her and Maura placed a hand on her bony shoulder. The dark haired woman had a displeasing look on her face, her eyes were red and puffy which made Maura suspicious

"Jane what's wrong, have you been crying?" She could read emotions well but sometimes with Jane it was difficult but this time she was certain. "I was just thinking about everything that happened with Hoyt, the memories keep coming back and the case is freaking me out."

Maura placed her hand over Jane's and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes "Jane you need to stop thinking about that and push it to the back of your mind, he can't hurt you anymore and I will always be here to support you." She smiled at Jane and squeezed her shoulder to try to comfort her. "Thank you Maura, that means a lot to me I love you so much I hope you know that." She didn't reply since that question definitely did not need an answer.

Jane rested her head on the shorter woman's shoulder and inhaled the scent of her perfume. She always felt safe in Maura's presence. After a few minutes Maura glanced at her watch and realised what the time was. Slowly lifting Jane's head off her shoulder she got up and gathered her things together ready for work. Jane got dried and dressed during this and then came out into the kitchen.

Jane poured some coffee into a flask and they then made their way to the car. Both women were anxious about the day ahead of them but they knew the case needed to be solved as soon as possible.

Jane hopped into the driver's seat while Maura accompanied her in the passenger seat. Making their way down the road the lights turned red allowing the pedestrians to cross the road Jane grunted under her breath, she didn't like to be kept waiting especially for pedestrians. Finally pulling into the car park both women checked their hair in the car mirror and made their way into the department.

They both went their separate ways Jane made her way upstairs to see Frost and Korsak while Maura went to the morgue to speak with Suzie. Stepping into the elevator Jane took a deep breath and pressed the button. Twiddling her thumbs while waiting for the doors to open she tried to forget about everything that was swirling around in her head. There was a loud ping indicating for her to exit she briskly made her way down the corridor down to the office.

"Morning Jane, how are you today?" Frost called out.

"I'm alright thanks Frost." Jane smiled at both Frost and Korsak, making way through office she went to her desk and sat down in the chair, she had just logged on and was about to check her emails when she saw Frost coming over.

Frost got out of his chair and walked over to Jane holding the Ipad in his hand. On the screen was evidence of another victim and there seemed to be a common theme emerging. Jane stared at the screen for a few moments and replayed all the memories in her head. She could feel her emotions growing but she knew she had to seem strong for everyone else.

"Do you know anything about the victim?" Jane asked her voice beginning to become unsteady, she hated the way this case was making her feel. She was supposed to be the strong one but so far she had been the least stable. "No we don't Jane but the body is being sent to the morgue as we speak so Dr Isles should be able to inform us more, maybe you should go downstairs and get an update from her."

Jane nodded her head in agreement and checked through some files before she made her way downstairs. After sifting through the paperwork Jane got into the elevator in order to consult with Maura. As she approached the Morgue she scanned the room to see who else was there, luckily it was only Maura.

Jane swallowed hard and masked a smile on her face so Maura wouldn't ask any more questions. "Hey Maur, I was just wondering if you have any updates on the other victim that was brought in today."

"Yes I do Jane; the victim was a female aged between sixteen and eighteen. She has large lacerations on her legs and thighs as you can see her face has been badly mutilated similar to the victim before, she has also been sexually assaulted. I'm not trying to scare you Jane but I have an incline in to who might have done this, I have a feeling its something like Hoyt would order someone to do.

The colour drained from Jane's face and she placed her hand on the side. "I had a feeling you were going to say that Maura, I have noticed the victims all seem to be women and they seem to have similar injuries."

"Yes Jane unfortunately this is true but I am sure we can nail this bastard and the ordeal will be over." Jane smiled at Maura and made her way back upstairs to let Frost and Korsak know what's going on.

As she made her way back upstairs Jane realised how much the case was taking its toll on her but she knew she couldn't back down now not when everyone is relying on her to solve the case. Making her way back into the office Jane stomped over to her desk and began researching Hoyt to see if she could find any links to him and what was going on with the victims.

It wasn't long until Jane made a shocking discovery her mouth dropped in shock and she felt sick. Hoyt had managed to trick one of the guards and escaped the high security prison.

Jane couldn't say anything for a good few minutes she just sat in her chair staring at the screen in a state of complete shock. Both Korsak and Frost glanced over at the dark haired woman and could see the fear that was in her eyes. They both shouted out to her in confusion "What's wrong Jane, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane didn't respond to what they were saying for a moment. She looked up at both men who were now stood next to her staring at the computer screen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Frost placed his hand gently on Jane's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It's alright Jane we know you're scared and we know what that ass hole did to you but we promise we will find him."

Jane knew she had a great team behind her offering support but she still couldn't help feeling vulnerable especially knowing Hoyt could still come after her. Seeing as it was getting late Jane decided to call it a day and gave a call to Maura to tell her that she would meet her later and that she had a few things to sort out.


	7. A reoccurring nightmare

A Reoccurring Nightmare

As she stepped out of the department Jane could sense something wasn't right it almost felt like someone was watching her, almost waiting for her to make the next move. The dark haired woman cautiously made her way to the car. As she approached the car she noticed something peculiar, the number plate had been covered up with something and there was a strange smell that lingered near the car.

Thinking on her feet Jane opened up the car boot. The look of horror emerged on her face and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A rotting smell filled her nose, the body was lifeless and their face was badly mutilated. From what Jane could see it looked like a woman, as she spun round to make her way back to the department to alert Maura a firm grip held her shoulder in place.

Meeting her widened chocolate brown eyes was a pair of murky blue eyes, his face was more deepened with wrinkles and his smile was slightly off to one side. He was wearing a dark black jumpsuit and his hands were encased in a thick pair of heavy duty gloves. Jane swallowed hard as her heart began to beat faster and she recognised the face that was staring back at her.

"Hello Jane It's nice to see you again, you've seen my latest creation then that isn't one of my finest pieces of work but this time you will be my best piece of work." A sinister smile crept across the older man's face, looking at him brought bile in Jane's throat and she desperately wanted to scream but knew Hoyt would do something to her.

"What do you want from me?" Jane's voice was shaky and she tried to hide the fear that she was feeling deep inside. "Well I'm here to finish what I started, why else would I come for you." He smiled a big grin.

Laughing to himself Hoyt realised how much he was going to enjoy this much more than he did before. He had an evil glint in his eye and was more determined than ever. He gently caressed Jane's face with the rough glove and Jane flinched as she always felt sick to her stomach under his control. Brushing a strand of dark curled hair from her face he tucked it behind her ear and admired how beautiful Jane was. Reaching into his pocket Hoyt pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs and dangled them in front of Jane's face.

"Recognise these detective? This is what I'm going to use on you and this time I will do a much better job." Hoyt shuffled closer to Jane his warm breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine but not in a good way. He removed one of his leather gloves and placed it in the front pocket of his jumpsuit. His long bony finger trailed along Jane's neck the smell of her perfume filling his senses. He pulled Jane in closer almost skin to skin contact and forced her hands into the small hole of the handcuffs. Clamping them shut he made sure they were secure so she would have no chance of escaping.

Jane could feel the cold metal cutting into her wrists making them red and painful. A small heated tear trickled down Jane's cheek as she prepared herself for what could happen next. Hoyt slid his hands down Jane's leg and she looked away as she couldn't imagine what he had in store for her.

Grabbing a curled piece of rope from his pocket Hoyt wrapped it around Jane's ankles pulling it tight and making sure the knot was secure, he threw Jane over his shoulder and placed her into the boot of the car next to the body that just lay there. Jane wanted to scream at him but it was like her voice had been cut off and no sound would come out. The final thing to do was to place the tape over Jane's mouth in order to stop her making any noise. Her eyes flooded with tears as her mouth was taped and she turned away from the body was that next to her trying to distract herself from what was happening.

"Don't cry Jane, this will all be over soon so you don't have to worry." He brushed the tears from her eyes and slammed the boot shut, plummeting the dark haired woman into darkness.

Hoyt jumped into the front seat of Jane's car and made his way to the destination he had chosen. The smell that Jane was enduring was almost unbearable, the body next to her was cold and it looked horrific worst than most things she has seen before. After what seemed like a lifetime the car came to a sudden stop. As she expected Hoyt opened the boot of the car and dragged her out like a piece of meat. Looking around Jane saw a large barn in the distance, the area was secluded there was no houses for miles and just tonnes of fields as far as the eye could see. The thought that instantly entered Jane's mind was that she wouldn't be found and would end up being killed by the man that she hated, this terrified her.

Making their way to the barn Jane noticed that the smell from the car boot was lingering in the air. Did this mean there were more victims Jane thought to herself? As they entered the abandoned barn there were a few other victims and they all happened to be women. They looked a lot younger than what Jane was and they all had evidence on their bodies to suggest that their throat was slit. Jane's eyes widened and her chest became tight from fear. Another thing that caught Jane's eye was the surgical table that stood at the other end of the bar, there was a large array of surgeon's tools and another pair of handcuffs was hanging from some lowered railings.

Hoyt guided Jane to the bottom of the barn and sat her down on one of the old hay bales while he set up everything. Her eyes glanced around the barn and on the table was a small bottle of some kind of medication. It was hard to read as the lettering was so small and it was too far away for her to be able to see. After a few moments Hoyt turned around and in his hand sat two small rounded blue tablets. With his hand that was free he ripped the tape from Jane's mouth and threw it on the floor. Knowing she wouldn't open her mouth on purpose he prised her jaws open and stuffed the pills down her throat. Jane reluctantly swallowed the pills in order to avoid choking.

"Well Jane aren't you a good girl, they should take effect quite soon." Jane's eyes became heavy and she could see the image of the barn fading from her eyes. As her body became more lifeless Hoyt smiled and seemed to get some sort of perverse pleasure from seeing Jane in such a vulnerable position. She was always such a strong independent woman but now she was broken and there was no escape from Hoyts clutches.

Hoyt picked up Jane and placed each hand in the cuff. He secured them tightly and Jane's body hung there like a piece of meat waiting butchering. Grabbing a pair of rubber gloves from the box he placed them over his hands and searched through his extensive collection of equipment. Picking up a slightly blunter scalpel he began to cut the dark haired woman's t shirt so more of her would be exposed. With each cut of the top he smiled to himself and reminisced about how fun it was the last time he had an encounter with Jane.

Once he had finished he took a step back and admired Jane's rippling stomach. She was so slender and toned similar to his other victims. Reaching over to the table he picked up a much sharper scalpel that would prove more useful for the rest of his work. The blade effortlessly penetrated into Jane's stomach, the cut was deep enough for the blood to slowly trickle out but wasn't enough to kill her straight away.

Small droplets of blood began to accumulate on the floor and Hoyt carried on with his work. As the drugs started to wear off slightly Jane could feel the pain that was coming from her stomach and as her head slowly rolled down she saw the blood that was releasing from her body. Hoyt moved up to Jane's arms and made a slightly lighter incision he ran the blade four inches down her forearm and did the same on her other arm. Jane could feel her body becoming limp again and her face turned a shade of white as the blood slowly ran from her body. All Jane could think about was Maura and how she would cope if she died.

He also slashed at her legs making sure the cut was deep enough to cause her pain but he didn't want her to die straight away he wanted it to drag out as long as possible. The blood was a deep red and Jane was a lot paler, her injuries were more extensive to what Hoyt had done before but he wanted to make sure he did a better job this time.

Hoyt placed his hand over Jane's neck to make sure she was still breathing. Her pulse was slightly weaker before but she was still alive. Dipping into the medication pot he pulled out two more of the blue tablets and forced them down Jane's throat like before. He wanted to be sure that she was drugged up and she wouldn't be able to retaliate. Hoyt bent down and united the rope that was cutting off the circulation in Jane's ankles. They were now a deep purple and a deep mark from the rope was imprinted in her ankle.

Hoyt grinned at what he had achieved so far. Moving in close to Jane he rubbed his hand over her cheek and made a small incision around the edge of her face. Her body was now almost as white as a sheet and the blood covered most of her limbs. The incision was made around the entire perimeter of her face, not too deep and not too light. The blood slowly ran down her face making her almost impossible to recognise. Hoyt was sure that he was going to finish the job this time. He sat down on the hay bail for a moment and admired his newest creation. Jane was always a woman Hoyt was most fascinated in and this was the most fun he had with someone compared to the other victims.


	8. The Rescue Mission

Maura couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't received any calls or texts from Jane. It was out of character for her as she knew how much Maura would worry about her. The auburn haired woman thoroughly checked over the victim's body that was lying on the autopsy table. She pulled over her large magnifying glass to get a more in depth look at the wounds.

There was superficial tissue damage on the thighs and on the arms as well and the tests had revealed that the victim had died through drowning. There was also evidence to suggest that she had been held down with great force. After making her final notes for the report, Maura made her way upstairs to update Frost and Korsak and to see if they had any idea of Jane's whereabouts. Peeping her head around the doorway, Frost glanced over and signalled for her to enter the office. Maura remained calm and collected as she made her way over to the two men. She placed the autopsy report on the table and began to question the two men.

"Hello Frost, hello Korsak I was wondering if you have seen Jane at all today, I haven't heard from her since yesterday and to be honest I'm worried about her." They both looked at the auburn haired woman with a troubled look on their face "The last time we saw Jane was last night, around 8 pm she said she wanted an early night we haven't seen her since."

Maura paused for a moment in thought and feared about where Jane could be. The first thing that entered her mind was what happened last time. Could history be repeating itself and could Hoyt have Jane again to seek his revenge. Maura felt sick to the pit of her stomach at the image of Jane being in the clutches of that disgusting bastard.

The auburn haired woman made her way over to the window and pulled down the blinds. Peering out of the window she noticed that Jane's car wasn't where it usually was. This puzzled Maura as Jane would usually leave her car in the car park and would walk back to the apartment.

"Jane's car isn't there she usually leaves it in the usual spot, I have this horrible feeling that history might be repeating itself." Korsak instantly knew what Maura meant and rushed over to the computer to try and track the GPS that was installed into her car after the first attack. Frost wheeled his seat over next to Korsak as he had a lot more experience in technology than what the older man had.

Maura crossed her fingers as tightly as she could and prayed that Jane would survive whatever ordeal Hoyt could be putting her through. After a few attempts at trying to hack the system Frost finally had a breakthrough and managed to find the location of Jane's car. The location was somewhere remote and neither of the detectives had heard of it before. Maura quickly grabbed a pen from her pocket and jotted down the address. All three of them ushered their way out of the building and raced into the car park in order to give Jane the best chance possible.

Frost positioned himself in the drivers seat while Korsak and Maura made their way into the back. The older man couldn't help but imagine the state Jane could be in as he could vividly imagine what she was like the last time this happened. The car lights weren't awfully bright which made it increasingly difficult to try to navigate to the area where Jane was. The auburn haired woman's hands were becoming clammy and her heart was racing at the prospect of Jane's condition.

As they drive past numerous fields there was a faint sighting of what appeared to be an abandoned barn. Frost forced his foot onto the accelerator and swerved just outside the barn. Maura barged her way past Frost and Korsak and rushed into the barn.

As she entered the barn Hoyt's psychotic grin stared back at her, his face was more wrinkled than she last remembered and his hair was more fine. Maura didn't feel scared or intimidated by him but there was an evil presence about him which made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Hello Dr Isles, what a pleasant surprise to see you again." He grinned a sickening smile. "It's a shame I can't say the same thing about seeing you, why do you keep doing this to Jane?" She wasn't afraid of him and wouldn't allow it to get to her. "Oh she's not the only victim there have been plenty more, but you know Jane has always been my favourite, she always felt scared in my presence which was exciting for me."

Frost and Korsak cautiously made their way into the barn they both reached into their pockets and pulled out their guns, pointing them directly in Hoyt's direction. Frost fired a single shot into Hoyt's shoulder. The bullet penetrated into his flesh pushing him off balance. Korsak pulled the cuffs from his pocket and snapped them around Hoyt's wrists, he kept a hold of him in order for him not to make another get away.

Maura ran over to where Jane's almost lifeless body was being suspended from the wooden rafters. Her wrists had deep wounds and there was a pool of blood accumulating across the floor. The shorter woman's hands were trembling and she feared for the dark haired woman's life. There were also deep lacerations across her arms, legs and thighs. Maura placed two fingers on Jane's neck, there was a pulse but it was quite weak. She let out a small sigh of relief that she was still breathing.

Frost called for the ambulance and shouted at them to arrive as soon as possible. The prison was also informed that Hoyt was being kept in handcuffs and they arranged for someone to escort him back to the prison. Waiting for the ambulance seemed to be the biggest struggle of Maura's life her lover's life was hanging in the balance and there was nothing she could to help her but wait.

The flashing of blue lights and the ringing of the siren filled the air and they ran into the barn. Jane was taken out of the handcuffs and was gently placed on the stretcher. The paramedic team put her on a drip to put her fluids up and Maura climbed in the van with them while the two detectives made their way back to the department.

Maura sat close to Jane and clenched onto her hand as hard as she could, she wasn't going to let her go through this alone and she would stay by her bedside throughout her recovery. Finally arriving at the hospital Maura hopped out of the van and the team pushed Jane into the nearest room to get her checked out and for necessary tests to be run. Hooking her up to various different wires and machines all Maura could do was wait patiently.

While the tests were being done the auburn haired woman was asked to wait outside and a nurse came over to explain everything to her "Hello you must be Maura."

"Yes I'm Jane's partner, could you tell me what's going on please?"

"Well she's in a bad way but at the moment she is stable, we need to run a few more tests but she should make a full recovery, how about you go get yourself a cup of tea or something then you can come back and visit her." The nurse placed a gentle hand on Maura's shoulder and gave her a warm smile to try to help reassure her.

Maura made her way down the clinical hallways the smell of disinfectant following her wherever she went. Not far from Jane's room was a small vending machine that offered tea, coffee and hot chocolate. As soon as the drink was dispensed Maura was desperate to get back to Jane. The tapping of her heels echoed throughout the corridors and before she entered the room she just stared at Jane through the glass and realised how lucky she was that she was still alive.

Quietly stepping into the room Maura took a seat next to Jane and moved a strand of her from her pale face. Her hand interlocked with Jane's and she wasn't planning to leave until Jane opened her eyes. Maura felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and realised it was a text from Frost and Korsak asking how Jane was doing.

They are running some tests at the moment but they said she should make a full recovery.

Maura that's great news we will come and visit her tomorrow morning try to get some sleep Dr Isles. Frost and Korsak.

Maura placed a kiss on Jane's soft lips and whispered in her ear "Good night beautiful, I hope your better soon and I will be here when you wake up I'm not going anywhere." Maura rested her head against a pillow and made herself comfortable in the chair as she needed as much sleep as she could get.


	9. The Waiting Game

The Waiting Game

Maura sat there with sunken eyes staring at Jane's unconscious body. She had hardly slept the night before and hadn't been home for 24 hours. The auburn haired woman gently caressed Jane's face with her hand and felt her soft skin across her fingertips. The nurse managed to get hold of Constance as Maura needed the moral support and couldn't go through this alone.

Arriving at the hospital Constance made her way to reception and quietly asked the lady behind the desk where Jane Rizzoli was staying and the young woman pointed her in the right direction. Making her way down the corridor she eventually found the room and saw her daughter sat by Jane's bed side, she looked exhausted and she could imagine how hurt she would be feeling.

The older woman stepped into the room, the look of surprise spread across Maura's face but she was relieved to have her mother with her for support. Constance pulled her daughter into a tight hug and reassured her that everything was going to be okay "Maura darling, you look simply exhausted have you been here all night?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"Yes I have mother I didn't want to leave Jane's side not after everything that has happened."

"I completely understand that Maura, you would do anything for the person you love I know that." Constance smiled warmly at her daughter.

The older woman pulled up a chair and sat closely to her daughter. She admired how much she cared about Jane and she could see how much she really loved her and that made her happy. Maura placed a hand over her mother's and the look of sadness filled her eyes. She couldn't help but cry and worry that she might not ever be able to spend time with Jane again. Constance leaned in closer to Maura and brushed the tears from her cheek and hugged her even tighter than before. Maura felt so lucky that she had Constance even though she wasn't her birth mother she felt more like a mother to her than Hope did.

"Shouldn't Angela be here with her daughter?" Constance asked in a confused tone.

"I tried calling her earlier mother but there was no reply, I was going to try ringing again later."

"Oh that doesn't seem like Angela not to the answer the phone."

"I know it's probably her boss Stanley not letting her answer it during work."

Constance lightly kissed her daughter on the forehead before she made her way out of the room to go home in order to fetch some things for her daughter. Maura tried ringing Angela again and there was finally an answer.

"Hello Angela its Maura, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible Jane is in here I tried calling you earlier but there was no answer.

"Hello Maura, why is Jane in hospital what's happened?" her voice was shaky.

"She got kidnapped by Hoyt and he nearly ended up killing her, she was rushed to hospital and they performed different tests on her but she's still unconscious." Angela was speechless and dropped the phone in shock leaving Maura hanging on the other end of the phone.

"Angela, are you still there?" There was no reply and there was just a beeping down the other end of the phone Maura was worried about Angela and was hoping that she would be making her way to the hospital and that was the reason why she hung up so suddenly.

Mrs Rizzoli threw her tea towel on the side and ignored Stanley shouting at her to get back to the till. Her daughter was much more important than some stupid job in a café. Quickly jumping into the car Angela frantically forced the keys into the ignition and raced away from the department in order to get to her daughter. All sorts of thoughts were running through her mind and she was terrified by what Jane might look like and the extent of Hoyt's sickened attack.

Pulling up at the hospital Angela ran up to the woman at the reception desk and demanded to know what room Jane was in. The woman looked at her a bit taken back by the aggression in her voice and told her where to go in order to see Jane. Rushing down the corridor Angela scanned every room hoping her daughter was in one of them and as soon as she clapped eyes on Maura she stormed through the door.

The feeling of fear consumed her as she stared at her daughter lying in the hospital bed. "How are you bearing up Maura, I know how much you love Jane."

"It's hard seeing her like this but I have hoped that she will wake up soon." Angela smiled at the auburn haired woman and gently hugged her. Both women placed their hands on Jane's arm and prayed that she would wake up soon.

Constance made her way back to the hospital and dropped off a few things for her daughter and brought in some food for Angela and Maura since they hadn't eaten for a while. Both women appreciated all that she was doing.

The auburn haired woman was convinced by her mother to go home to get some proper sleep and Angela said that she would stay there for the night and would call Maura if there was any change in her condition. Maura was grateful to have so many people that supported both her and Jane.

The Waiting Game

Maura sat there with sunken eyes staring at Jane's unconscious body. She had hardly slept the night before and hadn't been home for 24 hours. The auburn haired woman gently caressed Jane's face with her hand and felt her soft skin across her fingertips. The nurse managed to get hold of Constance as Maura needed the moral support and couldn't go through this alone.

Arriving at the hospital Constance made her way to reception and quietly asked the lady behind the desk where Jane Rizzoli was staying and the young woman pointed her in the right direction. Making her way down the corridor she eventually found the room and saw her daughter sat by Jane's bed side, she looked exhausted and she could imagine how hurt she would be feeling.

The older woman stepped into the room, the look of surprise spread across Maura's face but she was relieved to have her mother with her for support. Constance pulled her daughter into a tight hug and reassured her that everything was going to be okay "Maura darling, you look simply exhausted have you been here all night?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"Yes I have mother I didn't want to leave Jane's side not after everything that has happened."

"I completely understand that Maura, you would do anything for the person you love I know that." Constance smiled warmly at her daughter.

The older woman pulled up a chair and sat closely to her daughter. She admired how much she cared about Jane and she could see how much she really loved her and that made her happy. Maura placed a hand over her mother's and the look of sadness filled her eyes. She couldn't help but cry and worry that she might not ever be able to spend time with Jane again. Constance leaned in closer to Maura and brushed the tears from her cheek and hugged her even tighter than before. Maura felt so lucky that she had Constance even though she wasn't her birth mother she felt more like a mother to her than Hope did.

"Shouldn't Angela be here with her daughter?" Constance asked in a confused tone.

"I tried calling her earlier mother but there was no reply, I was going to try ringing again later."

"Oh that doesn't seem like Angela not to the answer the phone."

"I know Its probably her boss Stanley not letting her answer it during work."

Constance lightly kissed her daughter on the forehead before she made her way out of the room to go home in order to fetch some things for her daughter. Maura tried ringing Angela again and there was finally an answer.

"Hello Angela its Maura, you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible Jane is in here I tried calling you earlier but there was no answer.

"Hello Maura, why is Jane in hospital what's happened?" her voice was shaky.

"She got kidnapped by Hoyt and he nearly ended up killing her, she was rushed to hospital and they performed different tests on her but she's still unconscious." Angela was speechless and dropped the phone in shock leaving Maura hanging on the other end of the phone.

"Angela, are you still there?" There was no reply and there was just a beeping down the other end of the phone Maura was worried about Angela and was hoping that she would be making her way to the hospital and that was the reason why she hung up so suddenly.

Mrs Rizzoli threw her tea towel on the side and ignored Stanley shouting at her to get back to the till. Her daughter was much more important than some stupid job in a café. Quickly jumping into the car Angela frantically forced the keys into the ignition and raced away from the department in order to get to her daughter. All sorts of thoughts were running through her mind and she was terrified by what Jane might look like and the extent of Hoyt's sickened attack.

Pulling up at the hospital Angela ran up to the woman at the reception desk and demanded to know what room Jane was in. The woman looked at her a bit taken back by the aggression in her voice and told her where to go in order to see Jane. Rushing down the corridor Angela scanned every room hoping her daughter was in one of them and as soon as she clapped eyes on Maura she stormed through the door.

The feeling of fear consumed her as she stared at her daughter lying in the hospital bed. "How are you bearing up Maura, I know how much you love Jane."

"Its hard seeing her like this but I have hope that she will wake up soon." Angela smiled at the auburn haired woman and gently hugged her. Both women placed their hands on Jane's arm and prayed that she would wake up soon.

Constance made her way back to the hospital and dropped off a few things for her daughter and brought in some food for Angela and Maura since they hadn't eaten for a while. Both women appreciated all that she was doing.

The auburn haired woman was convinced by her mother to go home to get some proper sleep and Angela said that she would stay there for the night and would call Maura if there was any change in her condition. Maura was grateful to have so many people that supported both her and Jane.


	10. Waking Up

A/N: I extended this chapter slightly so I hope you enjoy it :)

Waking Up

It had been a week since Jane's kidnapping she was still in hospital but her condition was a little better than last time, she had a few superficial wounds but still had some internal bruising. As Maura placed her hand in Jane's she could feel a tight squeeze something she hadn't felt for the whole week. Her heart fluttered slightly at the thought of the dark haired woman waking up and she called for a nurse to come in to see if today was the day she was going to wake up.

The nurse made her way over to the bed and checked over Jane's notes and checked the monitor. The short dark haired woman glanced over at Maura and gave her a look to suggest I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you.

"I'm sorry Maura but that was just a spasm, people sometimes get that when they have been in a coma from what I can see she isn't going to be waking up today or even in a week, I'm sorry."

Maura's heart sunk deeper than before and the look of disappointment consumed her face. She knew that she might have to live with the prospect of Jane never waking up, something she didn't want to bring herself to imagine.

Trying to force her fingers onto the keypad she couldn't dial the number to tell Angela that her daughter might not wake up. Its something she couldn't believe let alone trying to tell Jane's mother about it as well.

The auburn haired woman hung her head in her hands and couldn't help but let out all of her emotions. She sobbed for a few minutes until an unexpected visitor was standing in the doorway. As she glanced over she could see a faint figure through her blurred vision. Her mouth dropped dramatically when she realised it was her birth mother Hope.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked in a hostile tone, she didn't want her there and was going to make sure she knew it.

Hopes eyes widened slightly as she could sense the hostility her daughter was feeling towards her. "I'm sorry Maura, I know I haven't been there for you like I should have been but as soon as I heard about you and Jane and everything that has happened I came straight here."

"I didn't ask you too, Constance is my mother and she's the one that has supported me through everything not you."

Even though she could feel the hatred that Maura had towards her Hope couldn't help but see the hurt that was in her daughter's eyes. As she made her way closer to the auburn haired woman she placed her arms around her and held her tight. Maura tried her best to push her away but she just couldn't, she felt her body go weak and she felt herself relax into her mothers embrace. She could feel the heat radiating from her body and this was the first time she felt closer to her.

Hope brushed the hair away from Maura's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. The shorter woman reluctantly smiled and was grateful that she had turned up.

"Did they say when Jane will wake up?" Hope asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know, they said it could be anything between a few weeks and months, I don't know how I would cope without her, and she's the most important person to me."

"I can see how much you care about her Maura."

Both women sat in silence for a while and Maura encased her hand in Jane's, praying that she would wake up at some point. The silence was soon broken as Angela burst her way through the door.

She looked at Maura and then noticed Hope was standing next to her much to Angela's surprise. The older woman moved closer to her daughter and placed a light kiss on her forehead and rubbed her hand over Jane's arm.

"How is she doing?" Angela asked in a soft tone

"Well the nurse is meant to be coming back later but they said she might not wake up for a few more weeks or even months, I'm sorry Angela."

Maura placed a hand on Angela's in order to try and reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

Angela smiled warmly at the shorter woman and appreciated her kindness. Angela couldn't help but think the worse and she couldn't bear the thought of losing her only daughter. She reminisced to herself about all the good time she had with her as a child and how she was so similar to her brothers.

As they expected the nurse came back in but this time she had one of the lead consultants with her to explain a possibility of Jane waking up sooner. All three women looked at the two professionals worried by what they could say about Jane's condition.

"Hello everyone, I'm doctor smith and I might have a treatment that could bring Jane out of her coma quicker, like anything there are risks but if your willing to make that decision then we can get to it as soon as possible."

Angela looked deep into the doctors brown eyes and responded "Hello doctor I am Angela Jane's mother and I want you to do anything you can for her."

Both professionals nodded their heads in agreement and the nurse picked up a small needle that was filled with a clear substance. She gently pressed the needle into Jane's arm and all three women sat there anxiously waiting for Jane to wake up.

After a few hours the women ended up falling asleep. Jane's eyes slow began to creep open and her vision became accustomed to the lighting and her surroundings. As she glanced around the room she looked down and saw Maura's head resting on the bed next to Jane's hand and Angela and Hope were sat in the corner by the door. The dark haired woman gently placed her hand on the auburn haired woman's head and she awoke with a start.

As she lifted her head up she saw Jane's deep brown eyes staring back at her. Maura screamed in excitement and threw her arms around the other woman. Jane smirked to herself and tightly held Maura between her hands.

Maura leaned in a pressed her soft lips against Jane's, the dark haired woman slipped her tongue in and there were indulging in the most passionate kiss they had in ages.

Hope and Angela had awoken and smiled at Jane. "I'm so glad your okay Jane; I was terrified that you weren't going to wake up."

"I know Ma, I'm here now and it looks like you're all stuck with me now."

All three women laughed to themselves and Maura was so happy that Jane had woken up.

Maura placed herself on the bed close to Jane and caressed her hand over her warm cheek. Jane smiled widely at the auburn haired woman and promised her that from then on their lives would change for the better.


	11. The Proposal

The proposal

It had now been six months since Jane's encounter with Hoyt and she had made a full recovery. The dark haired woman was now planning a surprise for her lover.

As the auburn haired woman sleepily made her way into the kitchen she allowed her eyes to adjust to the bright light and saw a folded piece of paper that was lying on the side. Intrigued by what it might say Maura opened it up and soon as she glanced at it she realised it was Jane's handwriting. She had now become accustomed to her messy handwriting which was harder to read each time. The note said meet me at our usual jogging spot at 11am and don't be late.

Maura smiled to herself, she didn't know what Jane had planned but after everything that had happened she expected it to be something good. The auburn haired woman laid down some food in the living room for Bass and changed into her running gear ready to meet Jane. Maura quickly grabbed her trainers and slipped her feet into them, tying them tightly in order not to trip over the laces.

She scooped her hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed a bottle of water before making her way out of the door. As soon as she stepped outside the warmth of the sun shone on her back and she could smell the sweet scent of the roses that were planted in her garden.

Jogging along the path Maura politely greeted her neighbours and picked up the pace so she could see what Jane had in store for her. Her heartbeat began to accelerate and she could feel her palms becoming clammy from the nerves that she was feeling deep down.

Finally arriving at the park the shorter woman saw Jane in the distance. She was pacing around in her baggy t- shirt and tracksuit bottoms waiting for Maura's arrival. The auburn haired woman quietly crept up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maura felt Jane jump and she could smell her sweet perfume that lingered on her skin.

Turning around Jane stared into Maura's golden eyes and smiled to herself. "Hello Maura, your early I said 11am."

Maura jokingly slapped Jane's arm "Yes I know, but you know me I arrive early to everything I wanted to know why you brought me here."

"Maura, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes I do Jane I remember it like it was yesterday, you had a strong presence about you and you wouldn't take nonsense from anyone, I always admired the way you cared about your family and how good you are at your job, that was one of the things that attracted me to you and the fact that you're so beautiful." Maura's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

Jane grinned at Maura before coming out with a response "I remember when I first met you, the Google mouth medical examiner, with all your fancy ways of explaining things which always completely baffled me, you were always so kind and you had the cutest smile which was what attracted me to you."

Both women smiled at each other and reminisced about all the good times they have had together since then. Jane placed her hand in Maura's and squeezed in gently. She guided her down the lake that was in front of them and took her to a small secluded area of the park, where it would be just them two and no one else to disturb them.

Maura sat herself down on a small wooden bench which overlooked the lake and Jane rummaged deep into her pocket. The auburn haired woman's forehead wrinkled as she looked at Jane in confusion. Finally finding what she was looking for the darker haired woman pulled out a small silver box that had a perfect little bow on the top.

Jane got down on one knee and placed herself in front of Maura. As she opened the small box the sun reflected onto the ring. It was silver with a large stone on the top and it was engraved in the middle. Maura's eyes widened as she realised what Jane was doing, this was something she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, I love you so much and over these last few months I've realised how lucky I am to have someone like you and I want to make our relationship official, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Maura paused for a moment in complete shock but after taking a moment to think she realised what she wanted "I love you too Jane Clementine Rizzoli and the answer is yes I will marry you."

Jane's grin widened and she placed the engagement ring on Maura's finger, it was a perfect fit for a perfect woman.

Both women embraced in a massive hug and Maura kissed Jane deeply and showed her how much she appreciated that gesture. All that was left now was to tell everyone else and to start making plans Maura thought to herself.

"Jane we need to tell everyone, we should go now and make a massive announcement." Maura was talking so quickly she was almost at bursting point.

Jane just looked at Maura in agreement and they both made their way to the department.

As they entered the cafe Korsak and Frost were grabbing a coffee and Angela was busy working behind the till. Both women grabbed their attention and ushered them over to give them the good news.

"Hey guys, me and Maura have something we need to tell you." They were both smiling so widely their cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"You're pregnant." Frost called out chuckling to himself.

"Yeah that's a good one Frost, but no that's not it were getting married and you'll all invited."

"Congratulations"they all shouted at the same time.

Angela rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around both Jane and Maura and gave them a kiss on the cheek. She took a step back and admired both of them and saw how happy they were which pleased her even more.

Both women felt a rush of relief at the fact that everyone was pleased about their marriage. The one person that was missing from the celebration was Constance but Maura didn't realise that she was still in town.

Slowly walking into the cafe Constance made her way over to Maura and gave her a big hug

"Hello Maura darling, it's so lovely too see you again and its nice to see young Jane is back to her normal self again."

"Hello Mother, Its lovely too see you as well I'm glad your here as me and Jane have something to tell you."

Constance looked at her daughter and listened to her intently "Me and Jane are getting married were not sure when but Jane proposed today."

"Oh Maura that's fantastic news, its nice to know you chose a good woman to spend your life with and at least I will have a lovely daughter in law as well.

All three women smiled at each other and started to make plans for the wedding.


	12. Wedding Planning

Wedding Planning

It was a week before the wedding and there was numerous amount of planning to be finished off. Jane and Maura decided on the 18thDecember to be their wedding day a week before Christmas and both women hoped there would be a flourish of pure white snow to top it all off.

In usual Maura style she chose the most extravagant dress she could find, while Jane opted for the more simple design. Both women decided they weren't going to wear white as red would tie in better with their Christmas themed wedding. The venue was a Victorian style church with stained glass windows. It was more than what Jane could normally afford but as a wedding present Constance paid for it for both of them.

As Maura looked at the clock she gasped in horror and realised she only had thirty minutes in order to pick up the dresses for both her, Jane and the bridesmaids. Jane gave her a funny look as if to say what is all the fuss is about?

"What's wrong Maura, you look horrified when you glanced over at the time." Jane sniggered to herself while saying it.

"Jane stop laughing for a moment we only have thirty minutes to pick up all the dresses for the wedding so we seriously need to hurry up, grab your keys and we can go."

The dark haired women rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath while the auburn haired woman was running around the apartment like a headless chicken. Jane was always the one that left everything to the last minute while Maura was a bit of a control freak and like everything to be ready ahead of time.

Jane grabbed her keys from the side and ushered her fiancé out into the car before it was too late to collect the dresses. Maura placed herself in the driver's seat of her black BMW while Jane made herself comfortable in the passenger seat. The dark haired woman smiled at Maura before they made their way to collect the dresses. This was the first time they were going to see the dresses after they had their alterations and the final details added to them.

After a few minutes Maura pulled into the car park outside a grand old stone building which was surrounded by lights ready for Christmas and tasteful decoration. Both women stepped out of the car and made their way to the building to collect the dresses. Maura knocked the old chestnut coloured door and waited for the lady from last time to answer. She was a sophisticated business woman and she had expensive taste the same as Maura. As she answered the door they politely greeted her and made their way into the lounge. The auburn haired woman admired the ornaments that she had and noticed that she had impeccable taste.

Jane just looked in horror as to how much all of her belongings must have cost her and how much she would have to work to just even afford some of that stuff. The woman made her way into the kitchen to pour the two of them a glass of wine and asked one of her assistants to bring down the dresses. After pouring the wine Anna made her way into the lounge and handed the drink to the two ladies.

Jane smiled but was slightly disappointed at the fact that it was wine and not beer. Maura took one sip and indulged herself in the satisfying taste of the wine. She could tell it was an expensive brand and it was as smooth as silk. On the other hand the dark haired woman was tempted to spit it out into one of her ornaments as to her it tasted like cheap vinegar rather than a fine wine.

Maura chuckled to herself when she saw the look that was on Jane's face. "I take it you don't like the wine then by the look on your face."

"No I don't it tastes like cheap vinegar, I cant you believe you drink that stuff so much, I'd rather have a beer."

Both women smiled at each other and Anna's assistant finally came in with the dresses. Maura's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the dress and she was astonished by how beautiful it looked. It was strapless and had tiny diamond detailing over the front part and the back was styled like a corset with deep red lace. The bridesmaid's dresses were plain white with diamond detailing over the straps. When Jane saw her dress she was quite shocked by how great it looked and it was a rare site to see her in a dress but she knew it was what Maura wanted, but surprisingly she actually liked it.

Both women mimicked each others expressions and they were both thrilled by how great the dresses looked and what a great job Anna had done.

"They are beautiful aren't they Jane."

"Yes they are Maura and you're going to look amazing on the big day."

Jane moved in closer to Maura and placed a kiss on her lips while Anna grabbed a bottle of champagne from the kitchen to celebrate.


End file.
